Adventures In Love
by Darlady
Summary: Boss is in love... but not with Bijou! Who, then? Due to past experiences, Boss won't tell, which could just end up hurting him... again.
1. Default Chapter

A Hamtaro romance fic X3 Don't worry it's child-safe ^_^ lol. But just one note - if you don't like to see Boss with anyone but Bijou, and vice-versa, I highly advise *not* reading this. Otherwise, please R+R!! Thanks and enjoy!  
Hamtaro © Ritsuko Kawai; Bianca © SEK.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"Adventures In Love"  
  
Ch.1 "Hamsters are for girls!"  
  
The boy walked silently down the street, alone. Or so it appeared. In his hands he held a small plastic crate. It's contents were known only to the boy himself.  
He did not look up, down, or to the side as he walked - he only stared straight ahead, as if focusing his vision on one spot.  
He started to walk a bit faster, as though he sensed he was a in a dangerous place and wanted to get out as quickly as possible.  
_Just a few more feet, then I'm safe_, the boy thought as he walked past a pale brown house. The dog in the front yard started to bark.  
"HEY TERRY!!" A voice yelled.  
The boy groaned. It was too late; he'd been spotted.  
Slowly he turned to see a boy rushing to him. He fumbled to hide the crate behind his back.  
"H-hi Jake." He said as the boy approached.  
"What's that behind your back?" Jake said curiously. He was peering around Terry to try and get a look at the thing.  
"What?" Terry replied nervously.  
"Don't play dumb with me." Jake said. "Lemme see it, c'mon."  
"No, it's nothing, really." Terry said. "Just a box."  
"Then why don't you show me if it's just a box?"  
"Why do you want to see it if it's just a box?"  
Jake grinned evilly. He made a grab for the crate, but Terry stumbled backward. It was lucky he didn't fall.  
"Alright! Alright, I'll show you." He said reluctantly. He held the crate out in front of him. Jake peered through the small door, the only way in which to see inside. Two small black eyes looked back at him.  
"YIKES!" Jake yelled, jumping back. "W-what's in there?"  
"A ha- snake." Terry said.  
"You got a snake?" Jake said in awe. "Why wouldn't you let me see it?"  
"Because I knew it would scare you." Terry said, smirking.  
"Waitaminute... snakes don't have whiskers." Jake said, and he again looked into the crate.  
Terry pulled it away but it was too late.  
"Aha!" Jake pointed a finger at Terry accusingly. "You got a HAMPSTER!"  
Terry blushed. "Yeah, s-so what? And it's _hamster_, there's no "p"."  
"I can't believe you got a hampster!" Jake said, ignoring Terry's "there's no "p" in hamster" remark.  
"What's the big deal?" Terry tried to say it boldy, but he was still blushing.  
"Hampsters-"  
"Hamsters! No "p"!"  
"... are for girls!"  
"Who says?"  
"It's a well known fact."  
"It's not! That's just a stereotype!"  
Jake laughed, and walked away back toward his house.  
"See ya, hampster boy." He said, with a heavy emphasis on the "p". He bent down to pat his dog on the head, turned to look and laugh at Terry again, then went inside.   
Terry muttered.  
"Some friend." He said grumpily. "I knew he'd react this way."  
Sighing, the boy looked down at the crate.  
"I'm sorry, Bianca. Ignore him."  
With that, Terry continued on his way home. He was still red, but with anger now.  
*************************************  
"How do you like your new home?"  
A smile was the only reply the boy received. He did the same, beaming down at his new pet.  
"Well, make yourself at home. I hope you like your cage, I think it's big enough..."  
"Terry! Dinner!" A voice called.  
The boy turned to the door of his room and called "I'll be right there!"  
He rubbed his hamster's chin and placed her into her cage.  
"I gotta go eat dinner, but I'll be back soon!" He said with a smile and a wave. Then he left.  
The hamster peered around the room.  
"So this is my new home..." She said. "It looks nice, but..."  
She turned red and closed her eyes, as if imagining something.  
"... that boy is even nicer. I'm so lucky to have him as my human." She sighed.  
Coming back to reality she noticed that her stomache was rumbling.  
"Sounds like I should be having dinner too." She said, and walked over to her food bowl to eat.  
When she had finished she looked up and searched the room again, but the boy still wasn't back.  
The hamster frowned, but suddenly...  
"Bianca! I'm back!" Terry had returned, and the hamster brightened up.  
She ran to the door of her cage and waited for Terry to open it.  
"Hey cutie." He said as Bianca walked into his palm. He held her close to her face and nuzzled her.  
"Aw, how sweet!" A voice said mockingly.  
Terry turned quickly to see his older brother standing in his doorframe.  
"Get lost." Terry said, but his brother didn't leave.  
"Hamsters are for girls. Why didn't you get a snake?"  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?!?" Terry said angrily. He placed the confused Bianca down on the table next to her cage. He walked to the door and slammed it in his brother's face.  
"OW! You little weasel!" He exclaimed, but he left.  
"Ugh, why does everyone have such a rotten attitude?" Terry said, exasperated. He picked Bianca back up and stroked her fur.  
"Don't worry, I don't plan on ever getting a snake." He whispered assuringly to the little hamster. She just sighed contentedly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
END CH1  
Let me know what you think, review! Thankies much :D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A buzzing alarm clock woke Bianca up bright and early the next morning. She blearily opened her eyes and glanced over at Terry's bed. The two could have been twins for how tired they both appeared. Terry yawned, stretched, and got out of bed at a rather turtle-like pace.  
"Good morning. Was your first night in your new home okay?" Terry asked Bianca as he peered into her cage.  
Bianca's nose twitched eagerly, the sight of her new owner clearing all traces of sleep from her. She gave a little squeak and let the boy stroke her chin through the bars of her cage.  
Bianca ate breakfast as Terry dressed for school. As he left the room he bid her farewell with a "See you when I get home! Be good!"  
Bianca was sad to see him leave. It was a little while later, after Terry had eaten his own breakfast, when the front door slammed shut. Bianca made her way to the side of the cage which looked out the window of Terry's room. This window happened to peer out onto the front yard, which Terry was crossing at the moment. Another young boy met up with him and the two set off down the sidewalk, Bianca watching sadly the whole time. "I can't wait for summer vacation," she thought to herself. She knew school was important, yet she also knew that she was going to miss seeing Terry every day while he was gone. And this was just her first full day as his hamster! "What am I going to do?" Bianca thought, meaning both what would she do to keep herself busy each day while he was gone, and also what was she going to do right now.  
She just happened to glance out the window again when something caught her eye. Two hamsters were scurrying across the yard! One was orange and cream colored, and the other one, who was a little bigger, was gray and cream colored. Shocked to see two hamsters running loose, through her yard no less, Bianca watched them until they were out of sight.  
"Who are they? And what are they doing outside?" Bianca wondered. She watched and waited to see if they would reappear, or if any more hamsters would show up, but they did not.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was almost 3 o'clock when Bianca peered out the window again. She'd spent most of the day running in her wheel, chewing wood blocks, and napping.  
She waited for Terry, but instead, saw the same hamsters she had seen that morning scamper across the yard. Bianca watched with fascination, until the sight of Terry making his way home distracted her from her fellow hams.  
A few minutes later and Terry was in his room, happily scooping Bianca up out of her cage and letting her nuzzle his face. "I missed you, Bianca!" Terry said. "A couple of girls in my class have hamsters, too, so when I told them about you they suggested we all get together one day for a hamster meeting. What do you think?"  
Bianca gave her happiest squeak. Terry laughed as he let her scurry about on the floor. 


End file.
